


breath

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Zak works too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Zak has had an exhausting day. Dave forces him to take a break.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Dave | Technoblade
Series: For The Good Children Of God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	breath

**\- dave's pov -**

A peaceful silence filled the dark room, only the light of Dave's phone screen brightened up his surroundings a bit. It was late, and Dave was actually in bed, he just wasn't sleeping. Instead, he was scrolling through Twitter lazily, not really paying attention to any of the tweets. He was tired, but still he refused to sleep. Falling asleep without his boyfriend next to him was not even half as good.

So, Dave waited. He didn't mind it - his sleeping schedule was a mess anyways, and Zak couldn't be editing for much longer, right? He had been working all day while Dave was at college. Apart from dinner they didn't actually spend time together today because Zak immediately went back to editing or recording or _something_ \- Dave kind of lost track - and Dave left him to work with the promise to wait for him.

But now it was almost three am and he hadn't heard anything from Zak for about an hour (when he suddenly started screaming so loud at someone that it was hearable even through the mostly soundproof walls), so naturally Dave became curious and also a but impatient. What if Zak just fell asleep in front of his computer? Wouldn't be the first time. But on the other hand, if he was recording or editing, Dave didn't want to disturb him. Finally, he made a compromise with himself to check on his boyfriend in fifteen minutes if there was no sign of life from him until then.

As it turned out, Dave didn't even have to wait five minutes before a loud bang (like Zak just hit his desk hard or maybe smashed his PC) cut through the walls, followed by a muffled scream and then - silence, but not with the same peaceful feeling like before.   
'That sounded worse than usual', Dave decided after a second and got up, leaving the warm comfort of his sheets to go and save his boyfriend (or maybe the computer _from_ his boyfriend). He padded through the quiet corridors of the apartment to Zak's "Rec Room", knocking on the door.   
A barely audible groan answered him which Dave interpreted as a "Come in", so he did exactly that. Carefully, he opened the door, squinting his eyes against the brightly lit room. Blinking a few times to adjust his eyes he stepped in.

Zak sat at his desk, headphones thrown to the side and head buried in his arms. His shoulders were tense and shook with quiet sobs and heavy breathing. He didn't acknowledge his boyfriend coming in in any obvious way, but Dave could still see that he tried to pull himself together. His heart nearly melted at Zak's sight and pity and concern washed over him, although he knew Zak didn't need either of those right now. _Still_. God, he was so helplessly in love with this guy.   
Dave came closer, standing behind the chair with Zak in it and setting calming hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging him.

"Hey, are you alright?", he quietly asked after a few seconds.

"No.", was Zak's quiet answer. Drawing in a shaky breath, he straightened and looked up at Dave. "Its stupid."

Dave met his puffy, red eyes. Zak had cried, but now he just looked very tired.

"That's okay. What is it?"

Zak dropped his gaze and puffed out his cheeks, holding his breath for a second before he slowly exhaled.

"I don't even know. Nothing. Everything. Its just... It's been a stressful day and now there's this _stupid_ bug with my editing program and I'm just -" He broke off with a groan, dropping his forehead to the desk once more.

Dave hummed thoughtfully before answering. "I know what you're talking about. Its like you're building up pressure all day and then it only needs some minor thing and you crack."

Zak sighed, sounding exhausted. "Exactly."

"Okay." Dave smiled, ruffling Zak's hair and reaching around him to shut down the computer. "Time to go to bed. You need some rest."

Zak looked up, protesting halfheartedly. "But I need to finish this..."

"No, you don't.", Dave interrupted, dragging Zak up from his slumped position at his desk. "You need to come with me 'cause _I_ already warmed up the sheets and they're getting colder the longer I have to wait for you. C'mon."

Zak refused to move just for good measures until Dave threatened to carry him to bed (Zak _hated_ being reminded how short he was compared to his boyfriend), then he obediently followed Dave to bed. Not bothering to change, Zak crashed in the covers and just lied there, face down, all across the bed and his boyfriend until Dave shoved him off.   
Zak whined in protest.

"Noooo... you're comfyyyyy!"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but neither of us can sleep that way. And I would very much like to _finally_ sleep."

Zak slipped beneath the blanket. "I said you should go to bed!"

"Nah." Dave held up his arm invitingly. "Come here, you stubborn idiot."

Zak grinned and shuffled closer, curling up against his boyfriend's chest. "I love you, dumbass."

"Love ya too.", mumbled Dave, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, and closed his eyes.

The peaceful silence from earlier settled back in, now interrupted by two sets of breathing sounds. 'This is way better than before', Dave thought, his mind already drifting off to sleep. A second later he was startled awake by Zak turning around in his arms. The shorter boy sighed and shuffled around, trying to find a comfortable position. Dave said nothing, just loosened his grip. Maybe Zak needed some space. It seemed to work since Zak actually stopped moving, lying on his back with Dave's arm only loosely above his chest. Dave could feel every breath he took, and although he was breathing heavy and uneven, he was calmed down just by Zak's presence next to him. So he fell asleep again.

The next time Dave woke up he didn't know how much time passed, but it felt like he hadn't slept at all, so probably just a few minutes. Zak had carefully pushed his arm off his chest and shuffled to the edge of the bed, sitting up. Dave blinked tiredly. He could see Zak rubbing his temples and hear him sighing in defeat. He seemed to be unable to sleep.   
Dave propped himself up on one elbow. Zak perked up at the movement and looked at his boyfriend. His tired smile was barely visible in the dark. 

"I can't sleep.", Zak murmured quietly. "I'll just go get some work done. Go back to sleep." 

He was about to stand up, but Dave quickly grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"No, you're staying."

He pulled back and Zak yelped in surprise as he fell back on the bed. Dave let him go as he turned around to face him.

"You need rest, so you're staying. There's no way I'm gonna let you overwork yourself more than you already do.", Dave said firmly.

"But I _can't_ sleep! I'm just gonna keep you awake, too."

"I'm not letting you go. Come here.", Dave repeated stubbornly. "Come here already!", he added as Zak hesitated.

Finally, the shorter boy grumbled in defeat and returned into his boyfriend's arms, once again squirming uncomfortably. Dave tightened his embrace.

"Hold still. Calm down.", he mumbled quietly, pecking Zak on the forehead and slowly rubbing circles across his back.

" 'm trying...", Zak answered, burying his face in Dave's chest. "But there's just so much going on in my head, my thoughts are running in circles. It's all too loud."

Dave hummed, slowly petting Zak's hair. "Just listen to my breath. Concentrate on that, and only on that."

"That's stupid, it's never going to work!", Zak complained.

Dave flicked his finger against the back of Zak's head. "Try it, for me!"

Zak grumbled. "You're an idiot... Fine."

Dave smiled in the darkness, concentrating on taking deep, slow breaths. Zak kept quiet and didn't move and Dave could hear his breathing eventually evening out and slowing down. Satisfied that his idea worked and his boyfriend finally got his much needed sleep, Dave allowed himself to fall asleep with a peacefully slumbering Zak in his arms.


End file.
